nc1afandomcom-20200214-history
Static
Static (静的 Seiteki) is the Quirk used by redacted. Description Static has the capability to manipulate surrounding electrons freely. The applications of this ability include not only electric based moves, but also repulsion, attraction, and self-levitation to varying degrees. By moving a large quantity of electrons at high speeds, powerful moves can be unleashed, resembling bolts of lightning. On a much smaller scale, the movement of fewer electrons across a smaller distance can result in lighter voltage attacks. redacted can draw the electrons in an object towards him to allow for the power of attraction, which can be used mid combat to force an opponent into a larger move or a combo of some kind. Alternatively, similar application but in a reversed manner can allow for redacted to repulse objects. Finally, by manipulating his own electrons and the electrons closely surrounding him, redacted can levitate. Weaknesses In using this Quirk, redacted receives a negative drawback. Every time electrons are manipulated, a slight sensation of pins and needles is felt in his body, specifically in his arms. The greater the quantity of electrons being manipulated, the speed at which they are being moved, and for what purpose can affect the severity of this sensation, to the point of inflicting agonising electric pain through the user. Such effects are occasionally visible on his skin as Lichtenberg figures. Usage redacted typically uses the Static Quirk for the sake of large, flashy, offensive moves, such as lightning bolts or electrical blasts. As a result of this, however, the damage on him is immense, and the side-effects tend to take a toll on him regularly. Because of these side-effects, redacted began to utilise his Quirk in a new, more efficient way. Instead of relying on large attacks, he began focusing on hand to hand combat, all the while incorporating smaller applications of his Quirk for short bursts of electrical energy on contact with opponents. He also began more confidently using the less electrical applications of his Quirk, including throwing his enemies off of their path and disturbing their flow by the use of repulsion and attraction. redacted now tends to increase his mobility through electronic movements, such as higher leaps, faster general traversal, and occasional gliding/hovering. While training, redacted practiced these smaller abilities to get used to the change of style, but also attempts larger attacks like he used to use to adjust to the backlash of his Quirk. Named Super Moves * Static Shock Combat (スタチク・ショク・コムバト Sutachiku Shoku Komubato): redacted sends small but painful shocks through his opponent on contact mid combat. This is a fighting style developed in response to the drawbacks of his Quirk. * Lightning Laser (ライトニング・レーザ Raitoningu Rēza): redacted unleashes a mighty display of his true power, blasting out a ray of electricity in a straight path. The damage output is high, but the effects on him are severe. * Blackhole (ブラックホール Burakkuhōru): redacted attracts objects/entities at a high speed with moderate to great strength. * Launch (ロンチ Ronchi) : redacted repels objects/entities at a high speed with moderate to great strength. Trivia * Static is one of the more all-purpose Quirks in class 1-A.